


Not that too

by Tackypotato



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 20:42:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17008854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tackypotato/pseuds/Tackypotato
Summary: A/N: First fic thing for SOA as I only started with it recently. Reader is with a German background here, it’ll be explained more later on. No apperance of the SAMCRO guys in here yet but SOOOON





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: First fic thing for SOA as I only started with it recently. Reader is with a German background here, it’ll be explained more later on. No apperance of the SAMCRO guys in here yet but SOOOON

‚Had it really been such a good idea? America is pretty fucked up‘ she thought while standing on the pavement of the freeway. Or highway. Autobahn. Whatever this one was called, it was big, pretty isolated stretch of road. Left and right was just wide, wide open nothing. Y/N had passed the last gas station about an hour ago. Her tank was still full, as was the emergency canister in her pack, but she didn’t dare ride the Harley now, not after the noise it made when she tried moving it.

Standing in the middle of the road, she hoped for someone to come by and stop, or at least not run her over, or try to smash her bike and head with a crowbar, like the guy on the ground a few metres from her bike had.

A roaring sound could be heard from the distance, growing louder by the second. Her head shot up in the direction of the sound, same one she had come from, as she tried to identify the sound.  
Against the gleam of the sun she could make out a group of bikers drawing closer.   
She threw her arms up at the sight of them, as if she was doing jumping jacks. Maybe they’d stop. Maybe she’d get run over by motorcycles. It could only get better.

As far as she could make out, they were all fairly big guy, all clad in black. Leather probably, Right choice for riding a bike, wrong choice for this kind of sun, she thought. Or maybe it was just like that for her. She’d shed her bright red leather jacket when she stopped at the side of the road for a drink, her shirt soaked through with sweat. Or that was at least what it felt like to her.

They probably had noticed her because she saw the one in the front throw his hand up to signal the guys behind him, and they all started to slow down before coming to a stop about 5 metres in front of her. She was right when she thought they were big guys from afar, but from this close a distance they were not only that but also quite intimidating. Black helmets, sunglasses and, like she thought, leather vests with patches on them. Some wore hoodies under them, some not. On their left side, all of them, or at least the ones she could see, had a patch that read ‚Tacoma‘. ‚Is that a country, a state, a county or a city?‘ she rubbed the back of her neck when they started dismounting their bikes. ‚Maybe they all really love their german grandmas‘ she thought.

„Hey!“ with a little wave she showed them a small grin. „Thanks for stopping uhm… I kinda need some help I think? This dude there –“ their heads turned when she pointed at the guy on the ground and then to his truck „- he uhm hit my taillight and stuff and now it makes that really weird noise when I start it…“ They looked back at her, eyebrows raised behind their sunglasses.  
„My cellphone doesn’t really get a connection here, I think I might still have a German simcard in?“ ‚And I wouldn’t really know what number to call anyways‘ but that part she only thought to herself before speaking up again „And uh yeah… That’s why I was hoping someone coming by who might be able to help me out? I don’t know, I don’t wanna trouble you too much, but it would be very much uuuuh appreciated if you could help me.“

The guy in front turned around to the others, none of them had said a word past a hello to her since they stopped. Well, being waved down by someone in bright red leather pants, huge boots and a grey shirt saying „Keene Angst, ick tu Sie nüscht“ while behind her a guy is lying unconcious on the ground between a slightly smashed in white motorbike and a black SUV would, probably, make anyone a little cautious. 

„What exactly happened with him?“ he nodded in the guy’s direction. „Oh uhm well, that’s a weird story…“   
„ Johnny, Mike, take a look at her ride, everyone else, get your damn bikes off the road.   
A few moments later, a whooping big amount of bikes stood at the side of the road, a few guys were looking at the vehicles while she recounted what had happened earlier to the man that had spoken to her and some of his friends. Colleagues. Buddies.

All the others turned to the little pulp around her when they started laughing. One was holding his stomach while another put his hands on his knees, shaking his head. The speaker, she had dubbed him in her head, had a hand hitting the shoulder of the guy next to him repeatedly.

By the time the two men that had examined the damage came over, everyone’s faces wore a reddish tinge. „It’s nothing big. The fender is a little banged in and has pushed something over so now it’s scraping.“ They told her before turning to the man next to her. „She can probably make it to Charming, then SAMCRO can have a look at it.“

A few nods and an invitation to ride to the next town with them later, everyone was on their bikes again, driving along the road with her in the middle of the group.


	2. [2]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I wrote this on my phone at 3am, I might gotta work in 6 hours but I can’t sleep so… Pls dont hate me. I dont own jackshit bout the show and I am not caring bout the timeline thank you. The reader is german bc I am. So I’m also very liberal bout commatas. Pls help me keep up to English grammar if u notice the need. Thank you. Its gonna be a readerx but xwhoooo? Send suggestions? Feel free to ask if theres a joke you dont understand and dont feel like googling? Tacoma is funny because Oma means grandma. Thank you love you bye.

The guys she rode into the lot of Teller and Morrow, a garage and a clubhouse as she had learned, had left her in the care of two of the younger men that worked there. Jeff, the big guy that had spoken with her the most so far, had introduced her to another big guy. Ton. Clay. God damn she really was bad with names.

 

This big guy, in turn, had introduced her to the four guys that had stood around him, watching her curiously as she rode into the lot on her bike, a speck of bright red in a sea of black. They had not anticipated so much colour. Everyone parked their bikes in a row, she followed that action and then stood at hers.

 

Hugs and hugs galore as the men greeted each other, she waited, a little lost, until Jeff yelled her name. Across the lot and past the group of men she jogged up to him, greeting the man who had an arm on his shoulder with a friendly smile and wave.

 

“Y/N, this is Clay Morrow, the owner of T&M. Clay, this is Y/N, the woman who has never been to California.” He gestured to her outfit at that, having both men chuckle. The freshly introduced one extended his hand to her. She shook it. ‘Firm handshake. Eye contact. Get respected.’ she thought to herself ‘Or hired. Which one was it’

 

A “Nice to meet you, welcome to Charming.” broke her out of her thoughts and she gave a slight nod.

 

“Uh, charming to be here” she chuckled and earned a few laughs from the men around her.

 

“Jeff said you had a little..” Clay sent a side-eyed look to Jeff “accident on the freeway?”

 

“Yeah, weird story actually. Didnt think it’d be THIS dangerous out there.” Clay nodded before he looked up over her head, a hand at his mouth he yelled “Prospect!”

 

Before she could wonder who in their right mind would call their child a catalog, a blonde-ish man came striding over. As he smiled at her before looking expectantly at Clay, she noticed that his leather vest, apparently everyone had one, was lacking those patches everyone else had sewed on the chest.

 

“Get this young lady’s bike inside, get Chibs to have a look at it. And then make sure she’s gets everything she needs.” The younger man nodded eagerly, before turning around, a “be right back” on his lips he rushed over to her bike to maneuvre it inside. As she looked st his back, she saw the patch at the bottom of the vest. In a comic, a lightbulb would have appeared above her head.

 

He disappeared into an opened garage door and she thanked both men for their help before following him.

 

“Just one sec!” Was yelled at her when he rushed past her, only to later return with someone else. The man with graying hair greeted her with a slight accent in his voice, but words to short for her to fully recognize it.

 

“So why do you have your name on your vest while everyone else has “California” or “Tacoma” on it?“ Making quotation marks with her fingers, she stood next to the ‘Prospect’ guy while the older one was kneeling at her bike.

 

“I - What? Oh-oh! No! That-s not my name.” He stuttered out. “'Prospect’ means I am working to join the club but am not a member yet.” His hand flew up to his chin, scratching it. “My real name is Half-sac. Eh well okay no that’s a nickname, my real like actual name is Eddie. Edward. Eddie.” Rushing through the words he smiled a little bashfully, his hand now rubbing at the bandana around his head.

 

“Aye lass, don ask him what half-sac’s for. Ye don wannae see dat.” ‘Scottish.’ Both elbows leaning on her bike, the guy was grinning at the two of them.

 

“I won’t.”

 

Chibs told her about the minor repairs he would go on to do on her bike for now, but that they would have to order two main parts for it as well, which meant it could take up to a week until she could ride it safely again.

 

She thanked him with a smile. “Get her to Gemma, then get her the paperwork.” Was yelled after them when she followed Prospect. Half-sac. Eddie. Edward. Eddie.

 

They stopped by an empty officeroom, he let out a small grunt before he walked her across the lot. All the men that had stood outside when they left were now huddled inside the.. clubroom? Everyone was talking, loudly, some were holding glasses of.. beer? Probably. “Kein Bier vor vier” she mumbled, almost running into Eddie’s back whrn he halted ah the bar.

 

With a swift turn he made clear he wanted to introduce her to the man in front of them. This one was also pretty young it seemed, his head was shaved except for a short mohawk in the middle, tribal tattoos adorning the sides of his head. He grinned at her with an extended hand and a simple “Juice”.

 

She shook his head and nodded before she halted. “Wait… is that your name or are you a juice boy? ” her eyes wandered between the men in front of her, which were both laughing.

 

“No no no, this one’s his name!” Eddie hit Juice’s shoulder which earned him a fist in the side in return. Like little boys. A hand in front of her lips, she covered her laugh.

 

"So what’s with the full on leather ensemble? Are you a masochist or something?” Juice’s gestured to her pants and opened jacket while she sipped at the drink the boys had gotten her. “Oh no no, it’s just safety gear. Didn’t want to get injured in case I take a fall?”

 

They nodded their heads begore Eddie spoke up “well but… in this you might get a heatstroke before you manage to fall..”

 

“It was, in hindsight, a very stupid decision. I can see that. But in my defense? I am used to -15 degrees winter for 6 months, 10 degrees spring and fall for 5 months and 4 weeks of 25 degrees summer a year. Highly averaged numbers!” She looked at the two young men in front of her, both were wearing slightly confused looks. Y/N remembered.

 

“Aish, shoot, sorry, wait. Hold on.” Her left hand shot up in front of their faces, the right one fumbling her phone out of her pocket.

 

She popped out the nob at the back of her flower-and-glitter-covered phone case and held it in both her hands. Smart-lock opened. Google started. “Celsius to Fahrenheit Converter” typed in. She forcefully closed the ad that started playing.

 

“Okay so 5 degrees in Winter… uh… 50?” An eyebrow raised while she looked up and down between the guys and her phone. ‘well now that escalated quickly..’ “In Fall and Spring and ..77… in Summer.” With a series of nods she shut off her phone and put it back in the pocket of her pants. By now she was swimming in them.

 

“Then what brings you to California?” They inquired.

 

“Oh I just wanted to get out” she shrugged.

 

“Just… get out?” They prodded.

 

“Yeah you know, I was sick of how things were? So I left.” She hummed.

 

“Left where?” A hand cane to rest on her shoulder and she jumped slightly, turning to the voice next to her. The woman with the deep voice and blonde streaks in her brown hair smiled down at her.

 

“Uhm Berlin… Germany” it only came out as a mumble, her still being a little in shock at the sudden appearance.

 

“European huh?” Came a sly grin and a handshake her way. “Gemma.” “Y/N” they introduced themselves.

 

A short while later Gemma too was up to speed on who this red-clad stranger was.

 

“So I sold it. Wasn’t really attached to it all anyways? Got a ticket, flew over, got the bike and kinda just.. drove? Drive drive drive, take some pics on the way, gas money goes down I catch a job at a gas station or restaurant or something, which is horrifingly easy to do here… well whatever, good for me I guess” she shook her head, shrugging and grinning at the three people that were listenting intently to her story

 

“- then I work a week or two there, sleep in my tent or a motel, which are pretty cool by the way, had no idea they were so chill, and then cruise off till I need to work again.” Another sip of her drink, another smile and another shrug she came to a conclusion of her tale.

 

“All in all it’s been pretty cool? Exclude the thing from this morning tho. That was totally uncool. So not cool. Honestly. Had a good time until I was attacked.”

“Attacked? Like… literally attacked?” Wide-eyed and taken aback, Juice asked her.

“Well yeah.. ” A slight chuckle left her while she rubbed the back of her neck, slightly unsure of how to phrase it.

“Well spill it, what happened?” The lady, Gemma, nudged her just as a door on the other side of the room opened to reveal Clay and Jeff, arm in arm and moving in the direction of the bar.

Gemma and Clay shared a quick kiss when the men reached them, his arm had left Jeff’s shoulder to fall around her waist.

Jeff ordered the men two beers from the woman behind the bar, a grin on his face as he asked how Y/N was doing. His elbow hit Clay’s side when she mentioned she was just about to talk about what happened earlier in the day.

“You gotta hear this, it’s the most hilarious shit.” He bellowed out, making a few heads turn their way. The men that she had met on the road and already knew the tale all laughed into their glasses or shared glances with eachother, making the others even more confused.

A black haired man with a beard on his upper lip walked up to the group at the bar with her, introducing himself as Tig before asking what was going on after he greeted the men with handshakes or the like.

Jeff encouraged her to talk again, eager to hear the story for a second time.

“Well so… I stopped at the side of the road because I was thirsty, opened my pack and got a watter bottle just as a uuuhhh van? Stopped a few metres down? It’s a little weird bc it wasnt like an official rest stop? But I thought whatever, he might wanna ask where the road leads? Which I couldn’t have helped him with anyways?” Accentuating her words with hand movements, she didnt really notice the crowd listening to her growing bigger.

“And uh he got out and walked over, all smiley but like weird smiley like wide eyes and all and I go :'yo dude whats up’ and he comes closer and suddenly he swings a fucking crowbar??? At my bike??? I was pretty confused and then he started swinging it at me? ” her voice went a little higher at that

“And I just… I guess flight or fight kicked in? I just kicked him in the nuts as hard as I could. ” snorted noises all around her “ and he let go of the uuh crowbar and I grabbed it and swung it at his head. ”

Juice fell of his chair across her, sending him and Eddie flying to the ground as they kept laughing with the whole bar. “Pisser was still out when we picked her up, she clocked him good.” Nodded Jeff and Gemma smiled.

“Good job kid!” Y/N smiled bashfully, trying to hide her face in her drink as people around her slowly halted laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I try my best. Also I have the part after this finished already but i need a connect sooooooo yay filler episode !!! or something like that.  
> Leave a comment or reblog or an ask that you want me to continue that’sd be cool thank you love u bye   
> PS.: also pls excuse that everyone just downs their glasses I am no good with the words

“So how’s your gas money?” came the question from the older lady beside her.   
Y/N and Gemma were sitting at the bar, both of them turned to look over the room. Until about a minute before, they had still been accompanied by the mohawked guy and Eddie, the latter excused himself to take a leak while the former went somewhere with the Scotsman. Judging by the handgesture he had made, she presumed it was to get something…druggy.. 

“Oh well, right now it’s about down again, especially with the repair costs I can see coming… Might need to catch a job here in town. I think I saw a diner while riding here?” she shrugged and downed the rest of her drink, turning around to smile at and signal the girl behind the bar for another. 

“’Carol’s Place’” Gemma scoffed “that woman is a heinous bitch. Can’t stand her.” She looked over to the person next to her when she heard choking sounds. A hand harshly came in contect with Y/N’s back and then both women were laughing. 

“Wow that’s such a … blunt way to put it. You sounded JUST like my dad there” she cried out between laughs. Shaking her head, she took another sip from the glass in her hand. 

“I guess that place is off the table then? I wouldn’t wanna get caught in a feud here.”   
“Tell you what, you’re any good at organizing?” Her head turned to look around the room and back at the brunette. 

“Well yeah, I’m kinda really into it?”

“How about you help me out in the office here? Could use ‘nother pair of hands with all the files.” 

“Oh like, at the garage? That’d be so knorke. I mean, cool. That’d be cool. Do I have to ask Clay for an interview or something?” She runs a hand through her hair, eyes scanning the room for the man from earlier. 

Gemma scoffs. “Pff no, I asked him for a help two weeks ago and he offered me the Prospect. Tried that one day, office looked worse than before. He’s gonna be relieved the topic is finally off the table.” She patted Y/N’s back before resting her arm over the younger one’s shoulder. 

“Welcome to Teller & Morrow, Assisstant.” she grinned before downing her own glass in one go, leaving the bar to stalk across the room to her husband.

Y/N looked after her for a few seconds, sipping on her vodka coke when an arm snaked around her waist, jolting her a bit. When she turned to find out who it belonged to, she was met with the distinct smell of pot and grinning brown eyes. 

“Hey uh, Juice?” she chuckled and slighty raised her glass towards him as a greeting. Against her own intentions, he took it and drank some, handing it back to her.   
“Hey.” he smirked at her, his arm still around her waist.   
“What did I miss, where’s Gemma?”   
“Oh she’s with Clay” the girl extended her finger to point across the room, where both Gemma and Clay were leaving down a hallway. “and apparently I now work for her. At the garage. Well, the office, not the actual garage because I don’t know thaaaaaaaaaat much about cars. How to change a tire, check oil and all that jazz but that’s about it.” 

Both her and Juice were nodding before his eyes widened a little, finally had he registered what she had said. “You’re gonna work here?” he exclaimed just as Eddie joined them at the bar again.   
“You’re gonna work here?” he repeated the man on her other side, a smile on his face at the news. 

“Oh yeah, Gemma said she could use the help at the office after you shredded it.” she raised her eyebrows two times in quick succession at him with a sly grin on her lips. While Juice laughed, Eddie held up his hands in mock defense.   
“I didn’t shred anything. I only tried to help her organize but got interrupted half way through and then there was the wind and the open window…” he trailed off with a chuckle, laughing with the two people in front of him.

A few hours and a lot more drinks later, the three of them were lounging on one of the sofas in the room, a place they had moved to a little earlier. Meanwhile the scottish man, Chibs, had joined the group, him and a blonde man that had introduced himself as Kozik were sitting on the couch opposed to them. 

All four men had had more questions for the stranger that was now going to work with them on the daily. Where was she from, did she miss home, could she say something in German? Could she teach them some swear words?   
She hadn’t been able to stop laughing when they were yelling “Arschloch”, “Hure” and “Sitzpisser” across the whole room as soon as she told them their pronounciation was good. 

“Where are you gonna stay tho?” The conversation had turned to the topic of her newly found position as Gemma’s assisstant.   
“Oh if only I knew” Y/N chuckled with a shrug “When push comes to shove I guess I’m gonna put my tent up in the lot.” 

“Ah hell no lass, we’re not gonna let ya sleep in a damn tent!” Let Chibs out, Eddie chiming in: “He’s right! There’s enough rooms in the back for you to take one.” Nods all around. 

“Oh but I can’t, that’s like-” “Hell yes you can” she was cut off by Kozik “End of topic, we’re gonna find you a room later and everything’s gonna be fine.”   
The guys all agreed on this before sending Eddie to get a new round of drinks.


End file.
